8th Round
The 84th episode of the Zhong Ji series. Episode Information :Series: K.O.3an Guo :Season: 01 :Episode No: 08 :Chinese: 第八回 :Original Airdate: April 17, 2009 / April 18, 2009 :Previous Episode: 7th Round :Next Episode: 9th Round Summary Zhao Yun is depressed by his loss of martial arts skills. Xiao Qiao tries to help him with one of her family techniques, but it proves useless. Thanks to Hua Tuo's soothing treatment, Zhao Yun is able to remember the day he lost his power and discovers it was sealed inside him by a device called "Lock Maria". He discusses with the others on the matter, and come to conclusion that Lock Maria was invented by a scientist named John who used it to sealed away his wife's martial arts skills to stop her from beating him up. Ma Chao then acknowledges that over two-thousand people have fallen victim to Lock Maria without ever having their powers restored. Xiu/Liu Bei decides to help Zhao Yun restore his powers using musical instruments. When his first attempt fails, he asks the others to join forces in order to expand the power, however, they fail and Zhao Yun blacks out by the overwhelming pressure. Back at the Cao Family Household, Diao Chan pays them a visit after she accidentally found a contract involving Lock Maria and brings it to Guan Yu in hopes to help Zhao Yun restore his powers. From the contract, they discover that Lock Maria has a remote that can remove its hold on an individual and re-activate his powers. Cao Cao asks Diao Chan to make Lu Bu help them steal the remote after telling her about Hua Tuo's encounter with Lu Bu and his suspicion of him. She refuses and leaves in anger, with Xiao Qiao following behind. Outside, Xiao Qiao tries to comfort her and tells her of Guan Yu's caring for her. Though she knows that Guan Yu is a good person, she finds it easier to be around Lu Bu. She then asks Xiao Qiao to believe in her and Lu Bu. Xiao Qiao replies that she believes in her, but she is also suspicious of Lu Bu's actions. The next day, Lu Bu becomes the new student-body president of Dong Han Academy without notifying Cao Cao or informing the student council. Dong Zhuo then exposes to the world that Lu Bu is his adopted son, which comes as a shock to Diao Chan. Xiu/Liu Bei meets his companions from the Iron Dimension to confirm whether or not the Silver Dimension is connected to the ancient Three Kingdoms of China. Though they confirm that the Three Kingdoms and the Silver Dimensions are separate, Xiu/Liu Bei finds it hard to adjust the similarities. He asks them to bring him a novel of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms so he could find out more about the Three Kingdoms' story. That afternoon, Diao Chan angrily confronts Lu Bu to question if his heroic rescue and their relationship were part of Dong Zhuo's evil plots all along. He doesn't answer. Then, she leaves in anger and tells him to ask if it was Dong Zhuo who put her father in a coma. Jiang Gan eavesdrops on Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu's conversation. Inside, Dong Zhuo tells his son to forget Diao Chan so he could focus on his goals. Jiang Gan is interrupted shortly after by the arrival of Li Ru and Mei Niang and gets discovered by Dong Zhuo. He informs Cao Cao and Diao Chan of Dong Zhuo's plots to become the leader of the whole school union. Diao Chan has a desire to yell at Lu Bu but finds it hard to face him. Xiao Qiao offers to help by using Hua Tuo's newest invention: the Shapeshift, Shapeshift, Shape-Shapeshift Tablet to become Diao Chan and confront Lu Bu in her place. Lu Bu tries to beg for "her" forgiveness. "Diao Chan" asks Jiang Gan to hit Lu Bu with his Stinking Beauty Fist, saying that she might forgives him if he would prove his sincerity. Though unwilling to humiliate himself, he allows Jiang Gan to do so and then walks around the school in his "pretty look". Diao Chan cheers up by Xiao Qiao confrontation. That night, Lu Bu visits Diao Chan at her house, but she shuts him off in anger saying that she will never forgive him. When he is about to leave, he sees Guan Yu. They share a troubling conversation of Dong Zhuo's ambitions before departing. Cao Cao meets Jiang Gan at his house and asks him to sneak into the principal's office and steal the remote that would remove Lock Maria. He reluctantly agrees after Cao Cao threatens to expose his past deeds. Jiang Gan fails to sneak into the principal's office for his enlarged size. Xiao Qiao decides to sneak into the principal's office in his place. Though she successfully sneaks in, she falls into various traps set in the office by Jiang Gan's slow brain. She returns with the remote in hand. They use it to deactivate Lock Maria. Though successful, the remote attempts to infect the computer with virus. Cao Cao removes the plug, causing Zhao Yun to run outside the house without control over himself. This proves the remote was a fake all along. Later, Dong Zhuo holds a late-night meeting with Jiang Gan, Li Ru and Mei Niang. He thanks Jiang Gan for his "assistance" before questioning his loyalty. External links Category:K.O.3an Guo episodes